Mama
by IHKF
Summary: Kasumi exhaled. She really didn't see why it was the gods that be were content ragging on her. What had she ever done to deserve this treatment? Kasumi finds herself in an unexpected situation, unsure of the actions she should take. "Mother? Why are they here?"


Umm… this is mainly a crack-fic not meant to be taken seriously so if I got anything incorrect such as names or plot-line information please tell me.

I realize this is probably horrible and there's something wrong with what I wrote but remember, it was intended for humor and was just a sudden idea that crossed my mind so… here you go. A short little one-shot.

WARNING: OOCness may just occur...

_**^/^ ^/^ ^/^ ^/^**_

_**^/^**_

Kasumi exhaled. She really didn't see why it was the gods that be were content ragging on her. What had she ever done to deserve this treatment?

Before her stood her half-sister/cousin, her brother, and her protector.

Ayane, Hayate, and Ryu.

The shinobi mentally groaned.

It had been a few weeks since she had reluctantly joined another clan for protection from DOATEC forces attempting to capture her. _Well Alpha had a sudden epiphany and killed Victor… _she thought. _Whoever is in charge now is most definitely upset by his death._

Behind her stood a young man robed in the representative ninja attire, the cloth covering him a dark and light blue. His hair was pointed and snowy, making his jade eyes seemingly glow whether it be when the moon was out or its sister came out to rear its beautiful head. His name was Riku, and he was the ninja to find her and bring her home to his clan after she passed out at his feet. (It had been an off-day for her, seeing as how she hadn't been expecting a full frontal assault from DOATEC. She had run to any place she could and next thing she knew she was knocking over shopping ninjas and going unconscious.) The other ninjas besides the one behind her were going on with their daily routine after a punitive "mind your own business" from the white-haired ninja. He looked to be a pre-teen and the entire clan was scared to death of him. It makes you wonder just who the hell his parents were.

Kasumi had become notorious as a very dear ninja to the clan. For whatever reason the children looked to her as a mother figure when they didn't have one, the men looked to her as a blameless (and by Riku's forced hand, out of reach) seductress begging for a real man to come care for her. To the women she was either their biggest menace or their best friend. Either way they never liked it when Kasumi was put in harm's way- and if she was ever hurt, the poor bastard who did it would have half an army's worth of kunai all throughout his body.

This is one of the reasons why Kasumi was unnerved to find the three ninjas on her doorstep.

Ayane and Hayate's intensions were questionable, and it worried her. _But Ryu is here as well. That doesn't make sense!_

If Ryu was here, then it wasn't an attempt to take her head and show it off to the clan, right?

Right?

Oh god she hoped not. For the longest time Ryu had been the only one she could turn to and the only ninja she didn't have to worry about attempting to exterminate her. He was her closest friend and if he were to turn his back on her, well, she'd have a psychological break-down.

Speaking of break-downs…

She turned her head to a picture perfect copy of herself, dressed in a red kimono and standing behind her.

_She _was the _true _reason she was scared.

These three ninjas, all so powerful and highly-regarded as the best, may be here because they heard that Alpha 152 had escaped to this place.

She had a feeling DOATEC wouldn't be so pissed had Alpha not run to Kasumi's side and pledged allegiance after killing Donovan (something about her curiosity of how families worked- knowing Victor had never acted like a father for some unexplainable instinct).

"Mother?" Alpha asked, standing perfectly still. Her shoulders were back and her head was held high. "Why are they here?"

"Mother?" Ayane echoed, crossing her arms and swinging her hip out. Kasumi knew from experience that this meant her sister was not amused. She nodded tentatively and smiled tenderly- almost lovingly- at the thought. "Yes."

Alpha took the chance to approach her "aunt" Ayane. "While I _am_ a man-made creation, I still feel. I have thoughts, goals, needs and wants just as other humans do." She gripped at her chest where her heart would be had she had one. "Humans come from other humans. Said humans get their DNA from their parents." She glanced at her mother. "My DNA comes from Kasumi, so theoretically speaking, I'm her daughter."

She paused for a moment, considering something as the hustle and bustle moved on behind her of hungry ninjas grabbing fruits and oatmeal and cereal.

"Also theoretically speaking, I'm Kasumi's and Victor Donovan's love child."

Kasumi fell over in an instant K.O. Riku stared down at her. "Well, THAT knocked her down for the count." The ninja swung a very dazed, out-of-it looking Kasumi over his shoulder, walking down the hall to Kasumi's residence, leaving Alpha to stand there with a very shocked, disturbed, and annoyed Ayane, Hayate and Ryu respectively.

…

"I wonder why mama reacts in such a way when I say that?"

_**^/^**_

As for "Fairy Tail's Strongest" I'd like to inform you I have not yet started it but I will soon. ^^'

And "Ayumi Yoshida: Detective of the South" will be updated soon as well… as soon as I can get it off my old computer, that is. I:

Please leave a review and if you must critic, please do so without malice. Your review only matters when you're friendly.


End file.
